


Perfect for Me

by Harper44



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal, BDSM dynamics, Dom Link, Fluffy, M/M, Massage, Mushy, Sub Rhett, Teasing, ass eating, sensory play sorta, soft, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Link needs to take care of his man.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Perfect for Me

It took Link way too long to figure out what he’d done wrong and now he feels horrible and like an idiot. The massage with the gloves for Rhett’s birthday episode was a bit. Link had already been too close to slipping into dom headspace that day and he couldn’t risk it any further with a genuine massage. Rhett hadn’t said anything about it, but something was off. 

A week too late, Link finally has plans to make it up to him. He hears Rhett sigh as he drops his stuff in the living room of the creative house, exhausted from a long Friday. Link can’t tell if he’s expecting a scene or not. They have one night a week alone together and it usually depends on how badly they need it whether they play or not. The week before had been intense in celebration of Rhett’s birthday, so Link plans to tone it down tonight. 

“What do you want to do tonight?” Rhett asks from his seat on the couch when Link walks up to him. His face is unreadable, so Link can’t tell what he really wants. 

Threading their fingers together, Link sinks one knee into the couch next to Rhett’s thigh and presses a kiss to his cheek. “I have some plans if you’re willing to indulge me,” Link murmurs in his ear.

“I’ll always indulge you… sir?” The last intonation lifts in a question as Link moves back, Rhett asking with his tone if the scene is beginning. 

“Come with me, baby,” Link says, pulling him off the couch. He leads him to the bathroom that’s too small for their height, but they make it work. The shorter man watches his friend’s face as they walk through the doorway. A small smile lifts Rhett’s mouth as he sees the lit candles and bubbly bathwater. Turning to face him in front of the tub, Link lets go of his hand and reaches for his shirt buttons. He presses soft kisses down his chest to follow his fingers until it’s all the way undone and he can slide the shirt off his broad shoulders. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Rhett,” Link says, eyes roaming over freckled skin. The tall man exhales slowly through his nose, tension melting from his shoulders as he begins to let go and hand everything over to Link. “I’m so lucky I get to take care of you.” He brushes his fingers lightly over ribs and hip bones, appreciating Rhett’s body like it’s a greek sculpture because it legitimately could be. His fingertips press in more firmly, moving up Rhett’s back as he leans in for a kiss. 

“You’ve worked hard to look this good, baby,” Link whispers as he spreads kisses over his shoulders and collar bones, fingers reaching down for his belt. He pushes Rhett’s pants and underwear down together, following the action with his hot mouth on the skin of his hips and thighs, tongue teasing too close and too far from his half hard cock. After getting him completely out of his pants, he takes his hand again and helps him step into the tub. Knowing about how long it would take to get to this step, Link had filled it with scalding water earlier so it would be perfect by the time Rhett got in. The taller man sinks down to a sitting position with a sigh.

Though it’s out of his control, Link is irritated that the bathtub won’t really accommodate Rhett’s height. Rhett shifts down as low as he can in the water and watches with dark eyes as Link rolls up his sleeves and kneels on the floor, reaching for a shampoo bottle. 

“I think I have something to make up to you,” he says as he cups water in his hands and wets Rhett’s hair. His movements are deliberately gentle and tender as he pours water over Rhett’s head almost like he’s washing a child, but they both know it’s different than that. They take care of each other. They always have and it hasn’t changed in this dynamic. This dom knows what his sub needs in ways that don’t involve sexual pleasure. 

Link loves how quiet Rhett gets at the beginning of a scene, like he’s working really hard to stop thinking about everything except Link. So when Link starts drawing sounds from him, he knows he’s succeeded. Small groans and sighs start falling from Rhett’s lips as Link gently massages the shampoo into his scalp. He slowly moves down to his shoulders and upper back and by the time he’s scooping more water over Rhett’s skin and hair, the man’s head is bowed low in relaxation. 

“Feelin’ good, baby?” Link asks as he uses a finger to move Rhett’s hair back from his face.

“Yes, sir, thank you,” he responds, lifting his head and leaning into the hand that cups his cheek. 

“You’re doin’ so good for me, baby, you’re perfect.” Link gives him a kiss before standing and guiding Rhett to do so too. Reverently, Link towels him dry, avoiding his hardness and shooting a smirk at the man as he does. Finally, he guides him to the bed. 

Pliant, Rhett sinks into the bedspread, body relaxed and eyes alert, waiting for whatever Link has planned next. The dark haired man holds up a blindfold, eyes sparkling as he watches Rhett’s reaction. “Just want you to feel me, baby, wanna show you how much I appreciate your gorgeous body,” Link murmurs as he slips the fabric over Rhett’s eyes. 

Rhett inhales sharply when Link’s nose brushes carefully over his neck, the sensation soon replaced by his lips. He leaves kisses all over his chest, slowly increasing in intensity as he sucks marks into his skin. “Never seen anyone as beautiful as you in my life,” Link murmurs somewhere around his navel. His tongue soon joins in and Rhett whimpers as he draws closer to his dick, yet still denies him any help there. Fingertips dance over those long thighs, tenderly spreading them as Link’s mouth works down, down, down to Rhett’s hole. He lavishes attention there until Rhett’s moans are nonstop. 

Watching his lover’s face, Link drags the pad of his finger over the sensitive area just to watch him shiver before pressing it in, slow and caring. He showers Rhett’s thighs with kisses as he works him open, the sounds slipping from the man’s throat making him unbelievably hard in his jeans. “Love hearin’ you like this,” Link murmurs, “Can’t get enough of you like this.”

With three fingers pumping easily in and out, brushing his prostate on every pass, Rhett begs, “Please, sir, I need you, please.”

“I’ll take care of you, baby,” Link says as he takes his fingers out and swallows down Rhett’s whimper with a kiss. Stripping with little ceremony, he slicks himself up and settles comfortably between Rhett’s knees, ghosting his fingertips up his love’s throbbing dick and making Rhett whine. He presses in slow and steady, wanting Rhett to feel every inch. Leaning forward, Link laces his fingers with Rhett’s and braces his other hand next to his shoulder. 

“You feel so perfect,” he tells him as his hips come flush with Rhett’s ass. 

“You fill me up so good, sir,” Rhett groans, neck muscles straining as he presses his head back into the pillows. Link fucks him slow and sweet, treasuring the wet heat and giving Rhett space to feel every ounce of pleasure. His head dips down to mouth at Rhett’s throat and he goes on like that for timeless moments until his own orgasm starts to catch up with him. 

“Ready to come for me?”

“Mhm,” Rhett mumbles brokenly, free hand gripping tightly to the bedspread. Link fucks him harder, angling to hit his prostate on every pass and sucking at his neck.

“You were made to take my dick like this, baby,” Link growls lowly in his ear, “You’re flawless, Rhett, absolutely beautiful.”

He comes with a fragmented cry, back arching and making a mess between them. Link grunts through a couple more thrust as he pulses around him before filling him up, making Rhett moan once more. Kissing him a handful of times between gasping breaths, Link pulls out and slips the blindfold off, searching those green eyes once they’re revealed. “Thank you, sir,” Rhett sighs as his muscles relax once again into the bed. 

Link kisses his forehead, “You’re welcome.” He gets Rhett some water, quickly cleaning everything up and blowing out the candles before climbing under the covers and wrapping his arms around Rhett, fingers immediately drawing soothing shapes on his skin. “Feel good?” he asks.

“Feel great,” Rhett says, pulling his knees up to feel even smaller as Link fits himself around the big man. 

“I’m sorry about the massage thing last week. The situation was not ideal,” Link murmurs as he leaves butterfly kisses all over Rhett’s shoulder.

“I think you made up for it,” Rhett says, squeezing the hand that’s resting on his chest. 

“I love you,” Link says, squeezing him in a hug.

“I love you too,” Rhett answers sleepily.


End file.
